Swimming in Hearts
by HiddNLeaf
Summary: Complete - Kiba, A swimmer with a passion, meets a young very unfortunate boy, and sees if he can make a swim though this fellows heart. AU NaruKiba M for later chapters. T for first and second chapter. Thanks For Reading!
1. The Drive Home

Swimming in Hearts

By Hiddnleaf

Theme Song: I Can't Stop by Flux Pavillion (Play the song as you read)

A/N: Well, I hope to get back in the business! Hope you like this AU story about hunky Kiba and cute Naru :) read on! NOTE:This isn't a story about random hookups, so if your looking for that, please look elsewhere; but don't worry, there will be one eventually ;)

Kiba-

One Lap. Breathe. Stroke. Stroke. Breathe. Two Lap. Repeat.

That's the one thing on my mind, and I just gotta swim my way out of this. I can't stop. Keep going. One arm behind the other. I get out of the pool, dry off quickly, and head for the smooth tile of the locker room. The grimy walls and rusted wall lockers line up in rows, and I go to mine. I grab my boxers, change as fast as I can, and get out of that retched place. I quickly get back into society, with cold dark hallways, and nobody around. I guess this is what you get when you're a one person swim team.

Except today was different. There was one boy in the hall. One. The boy that just moved here. He's different. I can't quite put my finger on it, but he's different. Kind of like me. How I am the only one who loves swimming, in my entire grade. He has spiky blond hair, and is about three inches shorter than me. It's well past six o'clock, so I might as well give him a ride home.

"Hey... whatchya doing here? It's really late..."

"Ya.. I know.. But..." He said precariously.

"What is it?" I asked trying to be nice.

"My dad said he was going to pick me up today after school. No doubt about it. He almost always means it..." He said straight into my eyes.

"Well, don't you have any friends to give you a ride home or something?" I ask again.

"No." He stated more than bluntly.

"Well... Errm... Come with me... I'll give you a ride." I offer at him, and he jumps at it.

"Well, thanks..." He said coming along to my old hand-me-down car.

"How old are you? I mean, you're not driving yourself..." I ask turning on the ignition.

"I'm 15. I just moved here, so don't expect me to know exactly where my house is." He said very nicely. 'Great...' I thought to myself. 'I'm gonna be driving this kid home all night..'

"Hey, I don't even know your name... sorry about that, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And you are...?" He started asking me the questions as I drove out of the empty parkway.  
>"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I'm 16, and I live right back there..." I point directly behind us.<p>

"Oh... okay. I think I remember I live over here..." He points in a dark alley, off the main street.

"Are you sure?" I really don't want my car stolen tonight. "Ya, I'm positive now."

I pull in, and realize he really doesn't have much of a house. He lives in a one bedroom apartment, with bars on his windows. Is this guy some sort of freak? Is he a murder? What's up with this? Where are his parents? A million questions pop up into my mind. But I guess he realized that, and He answered them all for me.

"I know, I know. I live in a shit dump. It's all I can really afford, mainly because my dad kicked me out... see, mom died, and then he just started being mean, and I tried to run away, and then when I was walking out the door, he said that he'd get me at school, in one month, and bring me home. And today was that day. And he never showed up... " He said too quickly, and almost to tears. I feel so bad for this poor kid. Literally, I'd let him stay at my house rather than letting him fend for himself in this back alley.

"Well, let's go inside Naruto... I'll be there if you need anything..." I pat him on the back, but he shrugs my hand away.

"No... I'm fine... that was a month ago. I can handle it. You come inside, the least I can do is feed ya for driving me home. Com'on." He said with a half-smile half-tear as he opened the car door. I guess I'm eating here tonight. I text my mom that I'm eating out. I unbuckle and get onto his porch, and he invites me in. His house on the inside isn't that bad. It's nicely decorated, and neat, and something almost unbelievable for a fifteen year old to pull off. But he had some ramen inside the microwave faster than I could take my coat off, so I guess it all works out.

"So, Kiba. What do you do?" He asked as the microwave was running.

"Mmm, Not much. Just a lot swimming here and there, and hoping to go into animal science." I say, "I hope to be a vet someday... maybe even a dog trainer. Or a pro swimmer if I get that good."

"Sounds cool! I think I'm going to be a cook, or maybe a senator, or something like the president. All ways wanted to be in charge, I guess." He said with a smile. Well aren't those two careers completely different. Not what I'd expect, but who cares. This kid lives on his own and he's fifteen. He's above me in most places.

"Well, thanks for inviting me in!" I say as I draw down to the small table. He places the ramen bowl in front of me, and my nose begins to tingle. It's a bit tasty if you ask me. Just like his shoulders.

"Well, thanks for driving me home! It's the least I could do. Haha! I love my ramen! I live this stuff pretty much!" He said way more enthusiastically than his voice in the car.

"Well let's dig in." I say as I take a small forkful and shove it in my mouth. It's amazing. I can see why he can live on this stuff. I finish my bowl quickly, and put it in the small sink. "Well I guess I'll be going now..."

"Well, Ok then. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow... Oh! I forgot to tell you something about me in the car... My dad kicked me out because I was gay."

A/N: whaaaaaaaaat? Homophobic fathers? Whaaaaaaat? That's not good. I'll make another chapter tomorrow! Keep reading! Really hope you liked it! Please tell me If it dragged on in some spots, or If I got the right touch yet. Review if you like it, Favorite if you don't! Well, I'm done! Buh bye! Hiddnleaf –Out!


	2. Sleepless Nights

SiH2

By Hiddnleaf

Theme Song: Cracks – Freestylers (Flux Pavillion Remix)

A/N: Sorry about the amazing horrible stupid ending there... had to make sure It lives on! Keep it Rollin! Keep on Reading!

Kiba-

"... Because I'm gay."

My entire head went black. His FATHER did what? Kicked him out? And he's not mad about this at all? How could he! My eyes glaze over, and I try to breathe. It's hard, but I continue to breathe. What the fuck? Why did he tell me that? Of all people?

"Okay... Cool... Well.. Take care!" and with that I shut the door. I grab for the keys and kick them in the car door, and drive off. What the hell happened back there? I don't even know what I would have done if I hadn't regain control over myself. I don't know. It just seemed like I wanted to hurl a punch through his concrete walls. How could his father kick him out? Just like that? Nothing happening at all? That's worse then what happened to me. By a long shot.

I open the door to my own house this time, and it's almost eight thirty, so I'm defiantly in trouble tonight.

"Kiba! Where were you? All I got was 'I'm gonna eat out tonight' and you come back almost three hours late? What were you doing?" My mom jumped at me as the door shut.

"Nothing mom, just had to drive some boy home... and I stayed for dinner..." I say calmly.

"Mhmm really... so is he your boyfriend?" She flat out asks me that. What the hell Mom...

"NO! God, can't I help a kid out without you thinking that? That's just, gross..." I say trying to convince myself at the same time.

"Well... I was just asking... and I can see your blushing, Kibes..." She's laughing at me in my mind. God I hate it. "Well, since you ate, finish your chores and then go do your homework, Mr. I-don't-come-home-till-eight-thirty-and-forget-about-everything-I-need-to-do."

"Fine.." I say as I pet Akamaru's head as I get ready to do dishes. I grab a sponge and get elbow deep in spaghetti sauce filled water.

Cracks in plates, cracks in everything I have. My reputation, my house, and my family. Even my dad left after he found out I was gay. I guess he couldn't handle it. And I don't blame him either. I came out pretty hard on him.

– Journal Entry- Three years ago -

I step out of my room, at 11 in the night, and go to my dad in the living room. The TV was blaring, and I go up, turn it off, and spread both of my arms. "I'm GAY!" I thought shock would get through to him. But I guess that's what the thirteen year old mind does. It thinks about things that never really happened. Or ever could happen. He was drunk, and threw a beer bottle at my face.

"You stopped my football for that! Get the f*ck out of here! I don't give a f*ck! Get out! Get out! Get out!" He shouted at me. I felt only the words and tears going down my face. I felt nothing that happened. And then Mom came in, and shouted at Dad. And that lead to the fighting. And the fighting led to the break up. And the break up led to him leaving. All because of me. I love you Dad.

-Journal Entry Ended-

I tear up one last time, but I force it back. If naruto can do it after just a month, I'm sure I can do it after three years. I finish the plates and dishes and go get the bag of dog food. Hundreds of pawsteps go down the stairs and out the door, directly where I was. They knew the drill. I feed them, precisely after the dishes. It's how it always worked. Akamaru got his bowl and placed it in front of me first. Since he is my dog, I let him eat a little more than the others, but everyone is still fed.

I go up to the hungry pups, and hug them while their eating. "I love you guys..."

-Chapter Break-

I get to my bed, which is always nice after a long day, but tonight it just felt cold. Nothing was going to make this any better. I tried to just fall asleep and forget, but every single time I closed my eyes, I saw his face, staring right into mine, and saying his father didn't pick him up. If I didn't know the back story I'd just say he's a puss, and drive home and actually get some work done. But he's just a lonely guy with nothing to do. Nowhere to go. No one to love.

Why did he tell me that last part? I really don't understand. I could've been his friend without knowing that, and I don't understand why he even said it like that. It just makes me mad. And tired. And soon I was asleep, thinking deeply about a person I met practically by accident.

A/N: Well then. That take cares of that, and I sure hope you liked it! I got the entire thing planned, but I have to space it out, so sorry about that! I truly like this story right now, but I might update Breaking Breakfast before this, or Vise versa. (If you haven't read Breaking Breakfast, DO IT!) well, I'm off! Hiddnleaf—OUT!


	3. Zoo Animals

SiH3: Alarm Clocks and Car Doors

By HiddnLeaf :D

Theme Song: Lovers in Japan by Coldplay (Read the first sentence really slow. Sounds sooo epic.) 

A/N: Too much love for this story? Or not enough? Even still, hate it or love it, keep on reading! I dare you! 

Kiba-

BEEP. BOOP. GUESS WHAT? I'M A ROBOT! AND GUESS WHAT ELSE? I'M YOUR ALARM CLOCK! BEEP. BOOP- God damnit. I always f*cking hate waking up. Especially with that kind of alarm clock. Mom's present for the holidays a few years ago. Wish it never happened.

I hit the big light up nose on the bloody clock and roll off the covers, and quickly grab a shirt. It doesn't matter what clothes you wear. It's about who you are. On the inside.

I grab a towel on the way to the bathroom, and lock the door behind me. I take off my boxers and close the shower curtain, and can still see his face. It doesn't matter where I go, what I do, I still see him. I don't even know why. Sure he's cute, and got some really fine muscle, but he's just too... Different.

I let the warm raw water beat my skin into a massage. It feels so good to get all the worries out in a nice warm shower. It pelts me with the water, and I just feel all my worries go right above the shower curtain and under the door.

Unfortunately, I guess I can't live in here, because I usually get it for four minutes and thirty secounds before Hana's barking up the door. Today I got about 5 minutes. I guess I'm lucky today. "KIBA! You've been in there an hour! Good god! You take forever!" She never seems to notice hour it takes her half an hour to just do her hair. And I'm in, out, showered, and dry within a sixth of that.

I fly downstairs, grab a bagel and head out of the door. Too much feminine in the morning if you ask me. I grab at the car door and head into rush hour.

I am 3 minutes walk from school, and it's going to take me 15 minutes to get there. All the traffic is going in one way today, too. Nobody is going out of town. Everyone's coming on in.

I honk the horn and pull into the school parking lot. Cars in slots, and thirty five percent of them have door dinks and headlights broken. You can tell we have a safe school.

I open the doors and move through the zoo to get to my locker, and see some nice blond spiky hair, headed my way.

"Kiba! Hey!" I hear the voice call me back, and I try to convince myself that I really don't want to hear it, but I think that my mind was already set the second I saw him.

"Hey Naruto" I move up towards him, and lean my back fully against the locker next to his.

"How's it going? Thanks for bringing me home last night... and I don't usually open up like that... It's just... Well I'm sorry I nearly cried. Not really manly if you ask me. So what are you doing after school?" So much. One statement.

"I- Umm... Swim, every day after school... I usually have the whole pool to myself, so I guess there's room if you want to come." I say, trying not to get too ahead of myself.

"Well, I don't do anything, so I might as well..." The first bell in the hallway began to ring. "Well, I gotta go. See ya later, Kiba." He said, brushing my shoulder as he walked to his homeroom. What. The. F*ck. First bell really isn't late. I could swear he was avoiding me... but he's just too different. I swear.

I stumble across hundreds of people, trying to get to my locker, and I flip the combo, grab my books, and the whole day went by without a thought. That is, about school.

I just locked up my mind for the day and clocked down till 3:10, and soon enough, after a mediocre taco lunch, forgetting what the sun's name is, loosing at a swimming jeopardy question, and gambling on my math grade, I guess it's finally time to hit the locker room and take my very own class, with just two students. Naruto and me.

I swing open the door, and look for that little ange-, Naruto. No where in sight. I could've sworn that he's just as excited as me for this. I let out a cheap sigh, put on my Jammer, goggles, swim cap, and dive into the pool.

I come up, breathe, and almost start my routine.

Almost.

"Cannon ball!" I see a tan ball of muscle come inches from my face, and make the biggest splash I've ever seen. I go under, and see the blonde waving at me, with goggles on looking all dorky. And cute.

I come up to surface, and wait, at least, until I realized he had trouble keeping up. At all.

I look under the water's surface, and see his body spazzing, trying to go up to the top. I guess this kid thought that whole cannon ball thing through. Especially if you do it in the deep end. And you don't know how to swim.

I grab his shacking shoulders, and grabbed on, and kicked with all my might and see that bubbles are coming up. 'Just a little longer, Naruto' I say in my mind.

I come up first, and I hear a gasp as soon as his head popped out. "Are you special or something kid? Cannonballing in the deep end, when you don't know how to swim?"

He sits up on the ledge, and takes off his goggles. "I'm sorry... I guess I should've told you that part..." He said with a worried look.

My mind was going at a million miles a second. "Well... how about I teach you?" I say with a smile. Might as well teach the willing.

"Okay then, Teacher. What should I do first?" he said with a wink.

A/N: Sorry! That's all I'm going to give ya! My Internet is down, so this isn't on time. I'm very sorry for that, but I'm going to have to ask you to wait 5 weeks! so I'm giving you two-to-a-billion new chapters after! Keep on reading! Love it, review it! Hate it, favorite! Check on ya later! Hiddnleaf – Out!


	4. Swimming Lessons

SiH4: Swimming Lessons

Song: Everytime We Touch by Cascada (Amazing song... No joke) also, if you want, try Better Off Alone, by Alice Deejay. Both suitable songs for this.

A/N: Well, Hola, Pretty much deprived people! I've decided to be nice, and update. Do well, I know it's been a long time, but if anyone still reads this, cudos to them! Cause, tell you the truth, Your officially epic. For spending the time to read this, you inspire me so much! Well enough of me talking, more story! SWIMMING LESSONS! 

Kiba-

"Okay then, Teacher. What should I do first." his arms around my neck more playfully than to stay afloat.

"Well, Mr., you should probably go to the shallow end. Just a thought." I saw to him with a wink. Something special about this guy. Almost everything if you ask me.

We doggy paddle (Kiba pun intended) to the shallow end, and he stands up on his two feet. His abs are poking out of the water, just enough to see his blond treasure trail until it goes into an orange swimsuit.

He whips his wet hair "Well? What do I do first. I'm actually gonna take this seriously. I've always wanted to be able to swim." He says with a terrible poker face.

"Okay... Mmm, why don't we start with strokes? Umm..." I take his hands, and cuff them into mine. "Take your hands, and take one elbow up, and one elbow down. Just like that. Keep your hands out of the water, and you'll be able to swim in no time..." I say, realizing that my hands are still locked in between his. I try to let go, but Naruto hesitates for a little bit.

"Oh... Sorry..." He says looking at the water, blushing.

"Well, How about you show me what you got?" I say with a smirk. He goes down the lane no problem.

"How was that?" He said scratching his head down half way down the lane.

"I never told you to kick..." I say, catching him. I smile at him go up and full on tackle him into the water. Nobody lies about not swimming and gets away with it. The air bubbles went up, and he went up, and came back down, fighting me to the bottom of the pool. I play along, and give him a small kiss. It brought him with air bubbles and he pulled out to the surface.

"Wh-what was that?" He said, shaking his head in shock.

Oh shit. I say the first thing that comes to my mind "Whatever you thought it was," still trying to bring back the mood.

"Oh..." He says directly to the water. " Thank god." He said bring his body closer and locking lips with mine. His warm wet lips pressed against mine firmly, and soon we were back under water. Our tongues were having a war between each other. And our warm bodies pressed the water between each other out of the way.

I think I'm in love. The magic swirls around us, and My eyes shut under water, and my heart beat calms to the slowest beat it's ever been. Ever. I think I'm in total peace with this hunk. He's my hunk.

He gets out of the water, dragging me out too. I go into kiss him again, but his hand reaches for my cock, and his other hand is still on my face.

I look down, and see what he wants. Not gonna lie, I want it too.

"Well, we should probably go to a different place..." I lean into his chest, and whisper "Possibly more secret too..." into his ear. We jump out of the pool, holding hands and swinging the door to the swimming locker room like little girls, giggling all the way. I don't care what happens, all I know is that it will be good.

Narrator-

Meanwhile, the pool door closes and someone sprints down the hall, confused about what she saw. It's only a matter of time. Only a matter of time.

A/N: AWW Snap! Now your intrigued. I know you are. Well, hope you really liked the pool kisses!:D Well Im really sorry for about 7 week wait, instead of a 5, but I must say, camp was more fun than anything in the world! Hope to go back next year, but actually get paid! Well, hope you loved this, and if your just being horny, wait till next section. Lemons are coming! Well, all the news is good for me! See ya soon! Hiddenleaf- OUT! 


	5. Demons Tell Truth

SiH5: Demons Tell Truth 

Theme song:

A/N: Well, Im back! Hola! Hello! Welcome! Well... Bad Bad Bad Cliffhanger, and so I guess I have to finish it or else someone will kill me in my sleep... oh well! Well here is Demons Tell Truth! Lemon in first part. Don't read if your under age.

Kiba-

The door to the empty locker room opens quietly, and our mouths are still smashed together. The door hinges squeak slightly, and we're in the shower room. Dead quiet, nothing but tile and shower heads. Good. Nobody here. I shut my eyes again and start to undress him in my mind. Not much more to it.

I can tell he's doing the same to me, because soon I was pretty much rubbing against his smooth abs and fat 7 inch dick, that was more than I could handle. He takes off his cute orange swimsuit and pins me against the shower, which had no door or curtain. I pretended to bite at him, and my swimsuit simply tore itself off as he started sucking on my 6½ inch cock. It was a Eureka! Moment.

My mind stopped thinking. The only things that still going were my heart and my lungs. Both at which were going at their fastest, because he is just simply amazing. His warm mouth was going up and down the shaft of my cock, giving me the most powerful drug in the world.

His head bumped up and down, and his tongue was tickling my cock inside his mouth. My head was spinning, my eyes open looking down at his soft hair. I bring my hand to his head, and pull him so far in that he gags. I rush with adrenaline, and I cammed all over his precious little face. He licked his lips and I began to repay the favor.

His cock was warm, and hard as a rock. It rubbed against my taste buds and hit the back of my throat many times. I love the sweet pre-cum that ran down the roof of my mouth and down my throat. I drink it like koolaid, and it just about tastes as good. I bring myself closer, by grabbing his firm warm bubble ass and pulling my face in, feeling the short blond pubes rubbing on my lips.

He pulls out and pats me on the head like a good dog, and opens my mouth and cums a massive load right on in. I swallow ever since bit. I lick my lips and get up, still rubbing his body, pressing my lips against his.

Narrator-

A shimmer of blond hair goes down the hallway, and tears go past with her, hitting the ground softly. How could I know? He was the new kid. Who needs him? He'll fit right in. nobody needs him. Except me.

Purple Holister shirt, and gray skinnies, makeup, hair done to the top, and it's still not enough to impress the new guy. I guess I never had a chance. I never knew what could happen when two guys were like that. But it breaks hearts faster than you could imaging. The crush that was taken to extremes turned into hatred. And sadness. And happy, that Kiba finally found someone.

My blond hair was swinging behind me, and I just kept running. I don't know where I'm going to run to, but I'm running. Usually new guys are all over me. I don't understand him. He's cute as hell, and every day I just want him to walk into my flower shop and buy some flowers from me. I never knew I could fall so hard for someone. So damn hard. I literally hit the floor when I saw him. His cute blue eyes, and blond ruffs of hair that got in everything. It was adorable. He's like my man form. But he''s gay. Nothing will change that. I gotta keep this a secret. I have to.

Tears fell, tears swept onto the harsh carpet of the school. I sat down on a stair and buried my head into my arms. I get it. He's gay. But still. I have to able to do something. I thought for a moment, and decided that maybe a little surprise visit is called for...

A/N: I sure hope that you get who was the girl in the purple Holister shirt, because if you don't, I swear that you shouldn't be reading naruto. Well, I hope you liked that cute lemon :D cause I did! Super sorry If you feel like this is too short, but I guess this is all I could write tonight! Hope you all loved it! Well, till next time! See y'all! Hiddnleaf- OUT!


	6. Hanging by Thread

SiH6 Hooked on Thread

By Hiddnleaf

A/N: OMFG. I freakin love you guys. I looked at the view count. . . 1,500! That's amazing! You guys give me so much inspiration that I had a microorgasm! Yay! Love you all so much, I might as well take requests! I've been getting messages saying that I have a unique writing style... ? But I truly mean it! Fire away! I do warn you although, please check my profile to see what I'm opposed to doing, and what I'd love to do. I'm open to new ideas, and try to be creative! (PM me them, not reviews, please.) Now back to the amazing story! Swimming in Hearts- Hooked on [a] Thread.

Kiba-

The loving never stops with this guy. I swear. Our hot naked muscular bodies press together, and the warmth from his cute little heart was radiating to my skin. He felt so warm, and so was I when our large boners stroked each others skin while we kissed.

I have no idea what it is with this guy. He's just a new kid on the block, and seems to be different. I think he's different. But in a good way. A sexy way.

I lick up and down his firm abs, as he jerked his already blown cock in my face. I knew it wouldn't be long before I would do it again.

I hear a door swing open. My heart drops faster than a bowling ball. NO FUCKING WAY. I slip down into a puddle, and naruto just stares into my eyes, wondering what to do. I can see the scare in his deep blue eyes. This is it. Shit.

I sprint into the door, open it wide, even if I don't have any pants on. I get a face full of Ino hair, and smash into her butt naked. The blond shimmers strike me with terror as I see them. It certainly is Ino. But only one problem. Ino is a rumor spreading bitch. I nearly got beat to death because of her. She better run now if she knows what's best for her.

She looks down, and sees exactly what I don't want her to see. Oh god. I shake my head, and words fall out without even thinking. "It's not what you think. I'm getting my clothes. Why are you here? Go away. I need to get my clothes. Let me get my clothes. This is the boy's locker room. Naruto isn't in there too." all in about 2 and a half seconds. The last bit I take back. With the rest of my life.

Ino starts bursting into tears. She pretty much sobbed in front of naked me, just standing there. I had no idea what to do, but I know I gotta get pants on before I do anything else. I grab my boxers and pull them on fast.

"Ino... what's wrong?" I say, trying to cover up whatever she is thinking about me. I still had a blond girl in front of me, sobbing, and a extremely hot dude right on the other side of the door worried shitless.

"Usually it's the other way... Never like this... Why? Why is this?" She was screaming at herself, grabbing her hair and cowering down to the ground. What the fuck? I have no idea what's going on.

"Ino. What's up? You can tell me anything..." I lie slightly just to get her to speak.

"I think I love Naruto." She said in between tears. What? WHAT? Ino, stuck up girl who almost got me killed for being gay, loving the person I just gave head to? What the hell? "I know I know... It's like every single new guy who comes to this school is instantly all over me, and I don't know. He's different. He hasn't even spoke to me. God, and he's hot as hell. What is this? I have no idea why, but I think I love him... too." she said to my face, with hair all up in hers. TOO? wait... what? How does she know? She didn't even see him! We didn't even start kissing till the pool.

The pool. With the glass doors. Shit. I wonder how many other people saw.

A/N: Well hello! Please keep on reading this, cause it's awesome, and hopefully it'll get updated soon! I am taking requests, so please look on my profile first. I love you guys sooooo much. This wasn't even published yet and it has 1.5k views. That's insane! I realize I said all of that up top, but seriously, it's simply amazing! Thanks for much for reading! Hope to update soon! Hiddnleaf- Out!


	7. Crushed

SiH7: Crushed

By Hiddenleaf

A/N: Sorry for not updating… in like forever! I really hope you will all forgive me for that, but if you don't, I get it. It's hard waiting for a good story! Well, here's the next chapter! Have a good read! This story has 2,750 hits as of now. Thanks guys! Hope you all love this chapter! See you later!

Kiba—

I wonder how many other people saw.

"Ino. How many other people saw?" I say, forgetting I'm nearly naked, grabbing her by the shoulders, shaking her.

She comes to her senses, and whispers "Put some damn clothes on, then we'll talk." She said, in an angry, raspy voice. I get some pants on while she just stands there, holding her hand to her mouth, hair covering her eyes.

"Okay, I get it, that you like him too. I get that. But I need you to answer my question. How many other people saw what happened in the pool?" I say, serious and with pants this time.

"I don't know, I was just walking down the empty hallway, so nobody at the same time as me," She said in a slightly drained voice. "So why him? I know you're gay. So why him?" She said, taking a look into my eyes with her glimmer blue ones.

"I don't know, he's just, different. He told me himself he was gay, so I just went for it. I never knew that you liked him too. I swear." I say, trying to get her to chill, to become the Ino I know.

"Damnit. The one guy that doesn't like a chick in the whole school finds love. Why can't I damnit!" She said, hitting her head on the tile wall of the locker room.

"What do you mean, Ino? Everyone loves you. Your popular, have money, have friends, do things every weekend, go out with all the guys. You have it all."I say, dumbfounded on why she's opening up to me. She's never been like this before. Ever. She was shaken, whittled down to her core, and was on the verge of crying.

"That's where you're wrong Kiba. I don't get along with everyone. My friends say shit about me behind my back. I get dumped after people realize I'm not the popular girl everyone makes me out to be. I like everyone. But I love Naruto. I only have him in one class, but he's just oblivious to everyone and everything. He doesn't get picked on; he doesn't get shit talked behind his back. I love him for who he is, and who I want to be." She says, on the verge of crying. "I can't be this girl I'm not. Not anymore." The first tear fell.

Naruto stuck his head out of the door, wondering what was going on. I hug Ino and mouth 'put some clothes on and leave' to him, and bury my head into her shoulder, hoping to calm her. Her head was shaking, and tears were wet against my bare chest. The door closed slowly, and she continued to cry.

"Say, there there. It'll be ok… nothing is hurting you. I'll make you a deal; if you don't tell anyone, I'll help you become the person you want to be. Is that better?" I say, hopping to at least get her to stop crying.

She picked up her head, and bluntly said ok, which now meant I had a promise. A promise to help the girl I hate, to keep my relationship with Naruto a secret, and to get myself prepared if anyone else saw.

Chapter Break—

Naruto—

I open the door, and find Kiba, hugging the girl who interrupted us, half naked, caressing her, and then telling me to get changed and leave. I have no idea what's going on. Does he like her too? Am I a person who breaks up relationships? Did he cheat on her with me? I love Kiba. Everything about him. His dusk colored eyes, his tan skin, his muscles, his hair, everything. I love him. And if he's too busy with a different GIRL; I don't see why I should be his guy.

I get a pair of pants on and zip the zipper and throw on a shirt. I'm done. I walk out, going the way I came in, through the pool doors, because I don't want to even look at him. How does he treat me? He brings me home, eats with me, I share my biggest secret of my life and I get this? Him not even willing to break up with someone? I'm done. So done.

I grab at my locker combo, dial it in, and fling open my locker. I grab my bag and head down the hallway. I look at the pool, and look at the end doors to the outside world. Danget. I miss him already. I cry a tear and walk out the front doors, walking home alone once again.

A/N: Heartbreak! Oh noooos! I guess you'll all have to read this. It was waaaaay too short, but it is just the right length to get the point across for the chapter. Hope you guys like it! Review if you like it, and I'm also open to doing any stories on anything else. Please message me if you have an idea for a story! Well, that's all for me! See you soon! Hiddnleaf—OUT!


	8. Rushed Emotions

SiH8: Refriending

By Hiddnleaf

Theme song: Lost! By Coldplay (play softly in background)

A/N: Hey guys! I'm very very very very sorry that I haven't been updating. At all. Well, I know it's really late, like 2 months late, but I sure hope it's a good read! It's worth it! Thanks! (I've been busy, dealing with school, knowledge bowl, activities, friends' crisis's, and grandma in rehab. Soooo… that's my excuse:D)

Kiba—

RIIIINNGGGGG-

Bell rang. Monkeys out in the jungle. Lockers slam shut, the whole school on a buzz for 5 minutes. The air rushes past me as I try to push my way through the crowds to get to my locker for my next class.

Ino shows up in front of me and she looks like she's been crying. A lot. So I just stand there, and take her over towards a group of lockers. I put my arm around her, and ask what's wrong.

"everyone's so f-cking full of bullsh-t…" she said as her tears drowned out her words. People walked by like nothing happened.

"Well, what happened?" I say, kinda worried at the rate she's going.

"Boys are so stupid. You should know that. I mean, I try to be myself, and let people just like me, but they always come up and f-cking stab me in the back. They go around spreading these rumors saying that I'm fake and I'm trying to fit in, and that I'm only changing because I want to be a real girl. It's horrible." She says, and this time I think she needs a full hug.

I hug her tightly, and say this;

"well, let's change that. I'll help you." I look at my watch. 10:59. This is a little more important than English class.

The people start filtering out of the hallway, and soon there are only two people trying to get their broken locks on their lockers to open.

"So… What do you want to be?" I ask her, trying to see why she wants to even change in the first place. She's got everything I could ask for.

"Well, I want to be more down to earth. I want to be smarter, and not just be some boy's toy. Not someone who only is popular for what they look like… right?" her tears are stopping, but the lines of water are still there.

"well then… I've never had to do this… hmmm…" I really wanted to help out. "Well, I can't help you with being smarter, I'm no math tutor," I laughed and shake my head. "But I think I can help you be more down to earth and be just a better person in general." I say with a little hint of enthusiasm in my voice.

"Really? You can do that?" she looks up at me with puppy dog eyes. Hell with it. I'll help her.

"Really." I reply. "First off, you're going to have to ditch those 'friends' of yours. They are all horrible when it comes to morals—

"But I love them! They're my life!" she blurts out cutting me off mid sentence.

"That's the problem. They are your life. Stop hanging around with those people. Their always people that just care about themselves. Not others. They pretend to be your friends and soul mates, and then they play you like a game of baseball. Just how it works." I stare blankly. I can see it hit home. More like a homerun. She begins welting up with tears again, and one pours out. She's an emotional train wreck waiting to happen.

"I know… I'm so stupid!" Her sadness quickly turned to anger. I was soon pushed away, and she punched the locker. With the punch she falls to her knees. She is on a freaking emotional roller coaster. I pick her up and shake her shoulders.

"Don't worry!" I say, trying to calm her down. "You're not that type of person. I know you aren't." I said, directly into her blue eyes. She has the best eyes I've ever seen.

"Thanks." She said, in a daze, and she moved her hand to pull the hair out of her face. "I'm going to go to class." She said coldly, turning away.

"Are you sure? We can talk some more you know!" I said, reaching my hand up.

"No." She said. More cold than the time before. I have no idea what has gotten into her. What the hell…

I've never been more disappointed in a conversation… I swear…

Naruto— After School

"Well well well… look what the faggot brought in." said some sinister guys, dressed in piercing and homemade tattoos. I knew it was a bad idea to tell my even one of my neighbors I was gay.

"Leave me alone.." I said turning back down the alley, not being able to get to my front door.

"Why? Is the fag-boy afraid of getting a hard on?" Said the buff-meathead.

"leave me A-L-O-N-E… I just want to go home…" I was starting to get angry. I've been through a fucked up day trying to avoid Kiba, the last thing I need is some homophobic bullies stopping me from getting home.

"Mmm no. Why don't you cry to your boyfriend and ask him to blow you?" these guys are pushing me. Farther… and farther…

"FUCK OFF." I shouted in a demonic voice. The guys' faces that were once grimaces were now timid. I slam my way through the three of them and bolt to my door. I expected them to come back behind me, so I take the deadbolt, and slam it shut. Locked. I slam my body against the door and hope for it not to break in. I wait a minute, then slide down on my back pressed against the door. Damnit, I miss Kiba.

Kiba—

I walk up to Naruto's door, with the barred windows next to the handle of the door. The paint was peeling off, and the entire building was crumbling, cracks in the foundation, steam coming out of a manhole just across the alley. This place is a mess. So are most of the people in my life right now. Ino. And now I've not even been able to see Naruto today. So I knock on the door and wait on the unsatisfactory porch.

He opens the door and leaves the chain up. "What do you want?" he said in a cold, dark voice. This was a different side of him than I've seen. Ever.

"Mmmm... I came over to see you?" I said, trying to probe at whatever is wrong. "Please unlock the door." I say, putting my hand on the side of the thin door.

"fine." I hear a few cracks, locks, and stocks, and the door swings fully open. He looked like he's been crying for hours. He had an even more hysterical face than Ino did. I don't know why, but my life is going down the tubes. Fast.

"hey, there there… what's wrong?" I say, putting my hand around him, showing that I cared. Cause I really do. He means the world to me. And right about now I don't know if he feels the same way the way he's acting.

"Get away from me." He said, shrugging off my hand, turning around to go back inside. What? Yesterday he was kissing me in a pool, now he's just moping around to the extent of kicking me to the curb? What?

"Well then…. Ok…. Can I come in then?" I say, looking up and seeing a rain cloud coming our way.

"Sure." He said, not turning back to face me. He plops down on the couch, falls on his side, brings his knees up, and lies down like he was going to take a nap.

"Well… Why are you so cranky today?" I say, genuine. There is something that I'm not getting here.

"I know what you've been doing, you little prick." He says, staring blankly at the TV, but just from his voice I can tell he's getting angry.

"What? What have I been doing?" I stand up, grab the remote, and turn down the volume. This is our time. Not the TV's.

"I know that you love someone else instead of me. Just go be with them if you're happy. You don't have to make me miserable." He said, back in a sad voice, and I could see his bright blue eyes cloud up.

"What are you talking about… I don't love anyone other than you…" I say, in a sincere voice, softly, and my head pointed at his spotty carpet.

"Shut up! Enough of this bullcrap! I know you still have feelings for Ino! She's the one for you. I'm not. You can go be straight if you want, but you don't have to make a fool out of me too!" He said in a big mouthful, angry, and he stood up, almost getting in my face.

"WHAT?" I was shocked. Then it all made sense. "Are you kidding me? She's just a friend. A bitchy friend, but still, just a friend. I was hugging her in the locker room because honestly, she was having a mental breakdown. It was horrible. And today before 3rd period, she had another. I was there for both of them. I'm the only support she's got. I love you, Naruto. I really do. But if you think I would just go around and do that to other people, you've got the wrong guy. I'm the guy who wants to be with guys. I'm the guy that wants to be with YOU. Not Neji, not Choji. You. So if you want this, you have to drop that judgmental mindset right now. Or else I'm walking right out of that door." I said completely full of emotions. Tons of emotions; Sadness, for him thinking I would cheat, and also Anger because of the same reason.

He was choked up. He had that sorrowful look on his face, which was obliviously sorry that he even spoke.

"I'm sorry… So, So, Sorry. Kiba. I love you. It's been a hell of a day, watching out for you, trying to avoid you, and trying to not be next to you. I didn't know. I know that I was wrong. And I was. I love you so much; It was just hard to not even think about you. I was inside English, and the teacher's mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear anything. All I was thinking about was you flirting with Ino, or some other guy. That's all I could see. I am so sorry… Will you ever forgive me?" He said, with his clouded blue eyes staring straight into mine. His bottom lip was quivering, and he was on the verge of crying.

"I will love you forever and ever Naruto. I swear to god I will." As I threw my arms around him and gave him the best damn hug a guy could give; One from me.

A/N: Just in case you're wondering, it doesn't end there. Don't worry. I love you guys sooooooo much for reading this. This story alone has 15+ alerts, 4,000 views, and plenty of reviews. I sure hope you guys love this chapter, because it is a little longer than usual. I really hope that you guys stay tuned in! Please put this story on alert, so I can get this story to you ASAP! Also, review this chapter, because I know you love me 3 haha well, thanks for reading! Be back soon! Hiddenleaf—OUT!


	9. The Tears

SiH9: The Tears

It's tears (crying) or tears (ripping)

By ĤĩďđēŉĹėάƒ

Theme Song: Rehab by Rihanna

A/N: close to 5k views! Yay! lots of love! Let's continue reading! AWESOME! Updating on Winter Break

Anyways, here's the story!

Kiba—

I go up to the painted window sill, and grip the handle. I bring the window up, and duck under, and onto my roof. The air pollution and people are all visible, even though it is past 9a.m., and most people are at work on a Saturday. The smog and clouds hang over the city, making it constantly depressed. The giant city, tough city, with 20 million people in its area, is so vast and scary, helpful and friendly. There are 20 million individuals I could be thinking about, but I was only thinking about one. Naruto.

I sit down on my suburb shingles, stare into the distant city, and snap open my Dr. Phizolahunder. The cool drink rushes down my mouth, and my thoughts run rampant, just like the cities demanding traffic system. There is just too much to think about.

Naruto. Would he actually go to the point of jealousy, that he hurts himself over it? Would he be able to handle me talking to Shikamaru? I love Naruto. I really do. But If I can't stay friends with the people dearest to me, he's going to have to go. And that also scares me. I was gone for 1 day, no talking, at all, and he nearly locked me out of his house in fear of me breaking up/tearing down whatever relationship we had. Because he thought I was cheating on him with…

Ino. That's a whole new problem. She's nearly as much as a danger to herself as Naruto is. Loaded gun, waiting to shoot at anyone to aim at. Her little spasms are scary in themselves. I don't want to see what's inside her that wants to be free. But, I want her to be her own person, not the bitch that nearly got me beat to death. I'm tired of this drama that's ensuing my life right now. It's just a tad bit ridiculous of how many tears I've seen in the past 3 days.

Naruto—

Sitting on my porch. With a small white chair that I got for $2. Watching the cars pull through the alley, half of them drug dealers, the others my neighbors. I pull out my phone, and check the messages. 0. No surprise. I'm the new kid. Nobody knows me. Nobody knows about Kiba and I. Kiba. I wonder about him; I wonder about when haven't I've thought about him. He is my favorite drug. And I just about overdosed yesterday.

I saw him and Ino, hugging, and crying, and snuggling, and my mind just raced. I was angry, sad, depressed, anxious, and worst of all, fearful. I didn't want to lose my first friend. Or my first person I met here. So I did the unforgivable. I called him a big fucking cheater. And I was wrong. I was the biggest asshole I've ever met; I've ever met. I want to take it back. But what's done, it's done. So what? I still love him. And he still loves me. He's the best guys I've ever loved. I feel like Romeo and Juliet; Taking things way to fast. But Romeo had his mind thought out. You truly do find love that fast in the people that you love. I love my Kiba. But then there's the end of the play. It sure as hell won't end like that. No more overdosing on Kiba powder for me. I think I'm going to slow it down. So much drama. I can tell he needs his space. And I need mine.

Ino—

Sitting in the back of the bleachers, waiting for the time board to reach 0:00. All of these basketball games I have to go to, because of my "friends." it's like the entire group has to be at every single thing that any ONE of them does. And to think that I could still be like that. It makes me so angry. I'm slowly cutting them out, like a screw going into a log; if it's not easy going in, it really won't be going out.

Neji went up the court, with seconds on the clock, when Juugo, a friend from the other school, went up, slapped the ball out of his hands. Neji barely had the ability to pass the ball, but he went on, and made it over to half court, where Sai was waiting, desperate on time. He picked up the dribble, and downed the basket. All net.

The slam dunk of the best basketball player on our team, Sai, just won us the winning point, filling the auditorium with cheers. All my friends stood up, and went berserk. They all rushed up onto the court, and started to cat-daddy in the middle. I wonder sometimes on how these people were my friends. My ex-best friend was looking at me, and wondering why I wasn't in the middle, dancing to the celebration music. I just stared at her, and then got up, and left. I turned back, just to see their faces. They were all turned inward to a gossip circle. And they were all staring me down. I pushed open the double doors, and saw Neji, dressed in basketball shorts and a jersey, while Sai was down the hall, encircled by guys and girls, pretty much immortalizing him.

"Nice Job Neji. You're the real winner here. Sai just got lucky." I said, just out of kindness. Normally I wouldn't even look at him in school. He's a nerd, and I am— was popular. So it just never happened.

"Thank you." He said with a smile on his face and eyes gleaming that someone noticed. His voice was genuine, and it was a really nice feeling I got inside of me. I was glad that I was done with them. Tear them out of my life. They're done. For good.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Just hit 5000views! Awesome! Thanks for reading guys! It'll still be going!

Review if you like it, Alert if you don't :D well, thanks! ĤĩďđēŉĹėάƒ—OUT!


	10. Starry Eyed

**SiH10: Starry Eyed**

**By ĤĩďđēŉĹėάƒ**

**THEME SONG: Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding **(title song :D)

**[A/N:] W**ell hello there! 5.803K views as of now, so guess what. I think you need more! So here is the new chapter! READ, FOREST, READ! [*xx* = texts, "xx" =talking]

**Naruto:**

**11:36PM**

**M**y phone busses. Who, and why, the hell is someone texting me this late? I hit the pillow next to me just as I was about to fall asleep wearing my tight new boxer briefs the first time. I pick up the phone, and smile at the sender's name.

Kiba: *Where are you?*

Me: *home… trying to sleep. Why? Do you have any idea what time it is?* I send back.

Kiba: *I know… but I want to take you someplace special. Wanna come?* I grinned and replied back.

Me: *Be here in 10. ;)*

I smiled, feeling good all over. Kiba. His deep brown eyes just fill the room. And now he's coming here. To give me a surprise. At 11:39PM at night. I so don't deserve this guy.

I threw on a tight orange t-shirt and some dark skinnies and headed for the door. I grabbed the door handle and pulled open the worn down door.

I stop on the porch and sit in my chair. I can feel the pounding music from down the streets and I can almost smell the alcohol. Its nights like these that I need my special someone to whisk me away forever from this bum neighborhood.

I look at my phone for the time, and as the last few seconds of ten minutes went by, Kiba decided to pull in the back alley. I flash a smile at him and step into his headlights, and open the car door.

"Well, hello there sleeping beauty…" Kiba said, jokingly. I really wonder how he could tell I was sleeping?

"How can you tell I was sleeping?" I shot back.

"Your shirt is inside out and your belt isn't fastened" He smiles at me as he said it, then laughed with his adorable face.

I blushed, and quickly threw up my arms to fix it.

"So what are we doing? Honestly, are you a night owl or something?" I say, muffled by my shirt over my head.

"Huh?" Kiba questioned, "Oh, well… You'll see. Have you ever been out in the country, or in the mountains?"

"No, I've always lived in the city… When I was with my parents we didn't travel much, and if we did, it was across town." I stated back, smiling.

"Well, then you're going to like this. Trust me." He said smiling back, and his brown eyes locked with mine as he turned into the street.

**~~-Break-~~**

The car drive was slow, and grueling. Wherever the hell he is taking me is just waaay too far away. I don't think I've ever been this far away from the city. The city is my home, it's the place where I grew up, and the place I will stay. I really hate being away from the action. No country crap.

I stare out the window, watching the black tree silhouettes make shadows from the moon's sliver, and the shadows are taller than the trees themselves. I look back at the clock. 1:32AM. I sigh and start asking questions.

"mmm, Kiba? Are you sure you know where you're going? I know were supposed to be going up in the mountains to do something, but I don't even see the mountains anymore." I said, actually kind of worried we were lost. I've never took a back road in my life. It would take forever to get back to the city if we were lost now.

"It's because were on the mountain you twit." He said smiling, and then began laughing his ass off. I felt like my heart dropped a few notches. Sure, I realized that we were up higher… but I can't even see the city anymore. I don't care. I'm tired. That's my excuse.

"Well… if that doesn't make me feel dumb I don't know what will. Forget it, are we almost there?" I asked.

"Yup." That all he said as he turned into a driveway at fourty miles per hour, completely scaring the living shit out of me. He stomped on the breaks about fifty ft. down the driveway, and unbuckled. "We're here."

I stared at him as the inside light of the car went on as he opened the door. Is he nuts? I could have died.

"Are you kidding me? I could have died—"

"Quit complaining and get out of the car puss cake." He said with one more smile as I unbuckled and get out of the car. I was caught off guard.

Stars. More stars than I've ever seen before. Ever.

Thousands upon thousands. In the city I could usually see about ten tonight. I guess it was too bright to see any others. Tonight there are thousands, probably millions. I just stood there, in awe, head up to the sky.

"Are you coming or not? The cabin's this way." He said, as if the millions of stars didn't exist.

I shook my head and began to follow. The small dark house-cabin-thing was made of logs, and had a low slope green tin roof. It was the most country thing I've ever seen.

I open the green metal door and look inside. Just the normal cabin, filled with wood paneling and beds.

"So, why did you bring me way out here?" I asked, curious of why in the world he would do this.

"I felt we needed some alone time, you know? Just away from town, and let everything you're worried about disappear." He said, turning on a lamp. "Have you even been to a cabin before?" He asked curiously.

"Well… No. I told you, I don't travel much. At all." I said peering out the window, back at the stars. There are just so many of them. I can't believe it.

"Really? That's too bad. This is my family's cabin that we used to come up to on the weekend. I usually just went every other weekend, but lately it's been busy, so I decided to treat myself. And why not bring you along for a little extra treat too?" He said with a smile. I nearly zoned out just looking at the stars.

"So, you like the stars mister astronomer?" Kiba said with a big sarcastic smile still on his face.

"Well… Ya, I mean, I've never seen so many before." I said, still looking out the window.

"Then I got another surprise for you. Come on!" He said pulling my arm up the small set of stairs and over to a window. He unlatched it and went out onto the roof.

"Grab a blanket, will ya?" He said back inside the window. "Also shut the lights off!"

I grab a blanket, shut the lamp off and climb onto the tin roof. I nearly slip, but I regain my balance last second.

"Easy there Naruto. It wouldn't be much fun if I had to bring you to the hospital this late." He said to the silent woods around us, and the stars above us.

I go onto my knees, and crawl the rest of the way towards him. Not risking it.

I toss him the blanket, grab a corner and lay my head on his muscular chest. He's the perfect pillow.

I stare back up into the stars and I'm still in awe. Teachers at school tells us that what we see is light from millions of years ago. The stars we are seeing may not even exist anymore.

The thing that looks like a giant rip in the sky, filled with thousands of stars, was somehow the galaxy we live in. I turn to Kiba, smile and ask him one simple question;

"Do you think there is anything out there like us?" I stare at his lips as he replies.

"Well, there is nothing as special as you, Naruto." He says with a wink and smile. I lean in and kiss his soft lips.

"Thanks, for everything Kiba." I don't know what exactly happened. I just started pouring stuff out. "You are my first friend here. And my first lover. And for bringing me out here. You're probably the only person that actually cares about who I am." I smile and stare back at the stars.

**KIBA:**

"**N**aruto, there are more people about you than you think." I smile, and see Ino and Naruto's dad inside my head. I'll get him to accept his son, someday. I will. And just like that, I fell asleep under the stars, with the only person in the world I'd want to be with right now.

**[A/N:]** Thanks guys! This doesn't end here, so keep reading! Good grief, you actually think I'd end it here? I still have Ino to deal with! And Naruto's DAD! What? I can't end now! So expect some sort of update, and please actually use the theme songs. You don't have to buy them, but just look them up on YouTube. They're just something to help with the reading experience! Well, that's enough from me! Thanks again for reading this far! **ĤĩďđēŉĹėάƒ – OUT!**


	11. Burnt Breakfast

SiH11: Burnt Breakfast

By Hiddenleaf (put it into 3/4 if you have a big monitor, it may get hard to read if you don't.)

**[A/N:] O**k, I know. I've been naughty. I know I haven't been updating, at all, for the past month. Soooo, you remember how this weekend is Kiba's treat for Naruto? Well it's about to get sweeter ;) 7k views! Woo! Keep on reading, visitor!

**KIBA—**

**I** Wake up to the sounds of birds chirping, and pine needles beside me. I open my eyes into cracks, and sunlight poured in. it's too bright, I must have slept in.

I grab my head, and regret forgetting a pillow. Naruto is probably fine, because he used me as one. But no, I am the smart one who suggested sleeping on a tin roof. Not very comfortable in the slightest. I get up to my knees and crawl back to the window, severely stiff and casually annoyed at it. I open the window to get back inside and I smell the cooking of bacon, and I can hear the sizzling of the grease.

I stand up, and climb down the ladder to get to the main level. My tired eyes were not expecting what I saw when I got to the bottom.

Naruto's soft, tan, hairless bubble ass sticking out of a chef's apron, and a chef's hat coving his golden hair. His bare chest under the apron and muscular arms were tanned to perfection, and his hairless body clung tightly to the apron. His large dick was hard as rock, making a large bulge in the apron. He gave me a wink and put his spatula down, which was now in a pan of eggs. His warm body was soon pressed against mine, his hard cock pressing into my hard one too.

I wrapped my arms around his body, and brought him as close as I could. Our lips clashed, and his hot soft lips were firmly put on mine. His hand was sliding down gently, and was reaching for the bottom of my shirt.

I broke the kiss, but only to reveal my warm tan abs and large pecks, which were now pressed right against his. Our tongues were spies in each other mouths, his sweet taste just making me hornier than ever.

His soft hands grasped my tight ass, and his fingers were slowly dragging down my basketball shorts. They fell to the floor with a slight thud. Our hot bodies were rubbing together, and my giant cock was throbbing with horniness. I break the lips one more time, and slide my tight boxers off my tan body. I go back up, and untie his knot in the back of his apron.

The apron flew down to the floor, and he took the chef's hat off, and threw it on the ground, right next to the apron. Our fat dicks were rubbing against each other, throbbing with intensity. I kiss down his neck, and get down to his tan smooth abs. I kissed each one, and got down to the meat.

The hunky seven inch dick was staring me in the face, and I took it by surprise. My warm mouth covered the entire thing, and found his soft spot. His fingers slid through my brown hair, and my nose was tickling his short blond pubes. His hands pushed me farther and farther down on his cock, and all I could hear were moans going throughout the cabin. My nose was touching his soft tan skin, and my tongue was running up and down his enormous cock inside my mouth. He started to sway his hips, and his large cock was near-gaging me. I pulled it out, "Slow'er down big boy, your making me too horny." I whispered with a wink.

He slowed down the hips, but I was still lavishing every moment we had. I grasped his soft, firm ass, and smashed his large dick into the back of my throat. The moaning got louder, and his eyes were shut tight.

"Ki-i-ba… I'm gonna blow!" He said, stuttering in excitement. He started breathing heavy, and I knew he wasn't kidding.

His tip of his cock was just past my lips and I opened my mouth wide, ready to catch all of the warm hot seed. He beat his large dick on my tongue, so close to spilling all over. He let out a fiery moan at the top of his lungs and shot his warm cum all over my mouth. I lick it off my lips, and swallow every last bit of it.

He was light headed, probably because all of his blood was in his dick, and he started to sway. "It's ok big buddy. It's your turn now." I wink at him as he sits down, on the couch.

I take my hard-as-rock cock and place it on his lips. He opens his hot lips and starts licking the tip of it. I let out a soft moan as he slid his warm mouth over my large cock. My mind went blank, and my voice crackled as I moaned all through the room. My hot pre-cum was already seeping into his mouth. His tongue was circling my tip, while his teeth slightly bit me playfully.

I brought my hands out and started to force him onto my large dick, so far that I could feel my cock touching the back of his mouth. I drive it in really deep a few times, and then take it out to make sure he doesn't choke on it.

His nose tickled my short brown pubes, and I played with his hair as he sucked me dry. I shove him onto my stiff and thrust my hips, making him gag a tiny bit. He pulls out, smiles, and goes back down for one more time.

I feel a sensation as my nuts bounce off of his chin, something roaring inside of me. It's like one of those orgasms that never stop. I unload my sweet seed into his warm mouth, and he licks his lips and swallows every last drop. I get a wave of happiness and contentness over myself, and I realize that this is who I want to be with, for the rest of my life.

I go down and rest my head on his chest, which was slowly raising and lowering. I look up at his ocean blue eyes, "I love you, Naruto…," I say with every little bit of meaning, and he quickly responded back;

"I love you too."

**[A/N:]** **I** knew you guys would like this one ;) well thank you guys for the seven thousand views! Granted I've gotten 2.5k views in the past 3 months and not a single review… but whatever. If you love this story so far, review it! Thanks it! Thanks for reading so far! Hopefully I can get out a new update soon, but for now, I hope you can enjoy this sexy stuff ;) Hiddnleaf – OUT!


	12. Everything Changes

**SiH12: Everything Changes**

By** Hiddnleaf**

**{a/n:}** **I **try. But usually I completely fail at updating. Sorry about that. But anyways, now that we've had fun, time to get to business. I hope you liked the last chapter ;) cause I did! Here is the last of Swimming in Hearts! (Ino's situation is one of my best friend's right now, so I might as well just tell you that she means a lot to me. I would be Kiba in this story. I swear she melts down every day. XD love ya Hun!)

**Ino-**

**I**t's like a whole new world woke up. Everyone smiles, but I didn't see it. I think I'm going to talk to the guys who are in robotics. Or I could go sit by a nerd who is blowing shit up. Or I could sit with one goths. Or maybe the guy who's always staring at me in social. Why not, ya know? Nobody is gonna stab me in the back anymore. I hope.

I pick up my tray, and see all the heads turn as I walk up to Choji Akimichi. Who gives a crap about them? I think I've talked to him once or twice. I'm pretty sure.

"Hey Choji! How are you?" I said, setting my food tray down next to him. He looks over at me and gets red all over real fast. Must have eaten something spicy or something.

He coughed out, "Hey I-Ino." He stared at me like I was an alien. I ignored it. Whatever. I'm gonna talk to this kid. I will. No more popular bitches.

"So... How are you?" I said really fast.

"Good... I guess." He eyed back at me. Like I'm a monster. And I guess I was. For a very, very long time.

My mind drew a blank I guess. So I just kept asking more questions.

"So... Who do you like?" Might as well poke a hard one if anything.

"... Why do you ask, Ino?" He chewed on his food nervously, his voice suddenly dropping.

"I'm just wondering." I say just about oblivious to whatever signs he was showing me.

"Well... It's you. And to tell you the truth, I think a lot more people do too." He dropped the bombshell fast and hard, and looked embarrassed as hell.

I blushed. Wow. Didn't see that one coming. But you know, I think of the few times of seeing him, he's been getting skinnier. He's lean, clean, and friendly. He's the one of the people that I could see that never lies.

"Ok... Wow. I don't know what to say. How long?" I said, lancing at the slimmer Choji.

"I'd say 4 months." He said, blankly into his sandwich. "So... Since you haven't ru-"

"You know what? Why not? Sure Choji. I'd love too." I said, genuinely happy about myself. I think I've learned. It's not about making yourself happy. It's about making the person who loves you happy. That's the way I should have gone from the start.

He looks into my eyes, and says nothing. Dark eyes, before empty, but now powered with joy. I slip my hand in between his fingers. They lock like cogs and gears in a clockwork. There is just something special about him. Something special.

**Kiba-**

**A**s I step into the cafeteria, I see everything. Ino.

What?

Well, you know what? Good for her. She found someone new. She turned her back, and looked into my eyes from across the lunch room.

"Thank you" were the words that she mouthed across the lunchroom.

**Naruto-**

**I**see Kiba sit right next to me, sitting shoulder to shoulder, feeling his warm body on mine. I sit up tall and warp my hand on a milk carton. There was always something special about Kiba. I still remember the day that I met him. Rainy day. Drive home. Home. Kiba.

I look over to him, and grab his hand. He looks into my eyes, filled with wonder. His hand wraps around mine, but filled with surprise and anxiety.

I ask one last question. "Wanna go swimming after school? Just the two of us."

He smiled. "Sure."

**-End-**

**-SWIMMING IN HEARTS-**

**{a/n}: W**ell, thank you for reading my story! I know I tormented you guys on releases. But ya know, I have a life too :) I may be writing some more over Easter break, so please check out Breaking Limits or perhaps a new story that comes to my mind! So guys, what do you think? Was this a good story? Please review it truthfully. I need to get better somehow :D

Thanks for reading! **Hiddnleaf – Out!**


End file.
